Ne jamais se fier aux apparences
by Rosaline-Narcisse
Summary: Il l'a tuée, lui, son putain de mari. Je le hais. Il a conduit en enfer ma meilleure amie. Et je le déteste encore plus car je sais que jamais il ne paiera.


**Coucou,**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de cet OS bien que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Mais je le trouve trop court et pas assez bien construit.  
Bref... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je le hais. En fait, non. C'est bien plus fort. Je voudrais le voir mort, comme elle. Il l'a tuée. Il a tué ma meilleure amie. Son mari l'a tuée.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand elle faisait ces études, des études de droit. Elle devait faire un stage et en avait trouvé un dans son cabinet. Lui, un grand avocat renommé dirigeant ce cabinet, le plus prestigieux de cette ville.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse ?

Elle, ma meilleure amie. Je le connaissais depuis le bac à sable. Elle était devenue ma confidente puis ma sœur de cœur après quelques années. Nous venions d'une petite ville qui comptait peu d'habitants, le genre de ville où tout le monde se connait et où aucun secret ne reste jamais cacher très longtemps.

Mais comment a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Malgré qu'elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère, ma meilleure maie n'avait jamais été faible. C'était une femme forte, sûre d'elle. Quand son père avait appris la mort de sa douce fille, il s'en était voulu de ne rien avoir vu. Et là culpabilité le ronge encore. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est la sienne. C'est la faute de son gendre.

Ah lui. Ce connard. Ce putain d'avocat riche.

Nous étions arrivées toutes les deux dans cette grande ville pour poursuivre nos études de droit. Nous avions alors des rêves pleins la tête. Nous avions 18 ans et je ne me serais jamais doutée que 10 ans plus tard, ma meilleure amie ne serait plus de ce monde.

Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait paru radieuse. Elle avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils avaient pétillé. Et j'y avait cru, au début de leur relation. J'avais cru que c'était l'homme de qu'il lui fallait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait été doux, aimant, attentionné. Et elle, épanouie et heureuse.

Pourquoi tout s'est-il dégradé ?

Les premiers moins avaient été magique pour eux. Le père de ma meilleure amie adorait son gendre. Mais ses parents à lui étaient froids et méchants. Leurs esprits n'étaient pas très ouverts. Ils venaient de leur monde de riche et je pense que savoir d'où venait ma meilleure amie n'avait pas du leur faire plaisir. Mais il faut savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu honte de ça.

Ils avaient vite emménagé ensemble, et je m'étais donc retrouvée seule. Au début, cela ne m'avait pas dérangé vu qu'elle venait souvent me voir, même si nous nous voyions en cours.

Puis, aux fils des mois, elle venait moins à l'appartement mais je ne m'en étais pas souciée, me disant qu'elle voulait profiter de son petit ami.

Et ils s'étaient mariés au bout d'un an. Elle avait alors 23 ans et lui 28.

A leur mariage, j'avais cependant rencontré les beaux-parents de ma meilleure amie. Ces personnes sont méprisantes ! A cette union, je m'étais demandée comment le mari de ma meilleure amie pouvait être comme ça alors que ces parents étaient si hautains. Sauf que j'avais découvert qu'il était pareil.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'a fait changer ?

Quelques mois après cet évènement, j'avais enfin découvert le vrai visage du mari de ma meilleure amie à travers elle. Elle était venue me voir à notre appartement, en larme, dévastée. Et ce que j'avais vu en premier, même avant ces pleurs, était le bleu sur sa pommette.

J'étais entrée dans une colère noire que j'avais déversé sur ma meilleure amie, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter ces sanglots. Puis je l'avais réconfortée. Et je lui avais posé des questions auxquelles elle n'avait jamais répondu, même les fois suivantes.

Car oui, il y en a eu. Et ça a duré pendant 5 ans. Elle dépérissait de plus en plus chaque jour. Son regard était devenu vide. Elle avait arrêté ces études alors qu'elle adorait ça. Elle ne venait me voir que quand il l'avait frappé. Elle avait même renoncé à un enfant pour lui. Elle qui voulait une grande famille. Elle qui aimait s'occuper d'enfants quand nous étions adolescentes. Et pourquoi ? Par amour !

Ma meilleure amie était devenue faible, malheureuse et docile. Même son père l'avait remarqué, ce changement en elle, mais elle lui avait toujours menti et je ne lui avais jamais avoué. Je n'avais jamais osé parler de se que subissait sa fille. Pourtant j'aurais du. Peut être ne serait-elle pas morte ?

Je soupire.

Mais il y avait eu la fois de trop. Cette fois où il était allé plus loin que de simplement la frapper. Elle était arrivée chez moi, et je ne l'avais jamais laissé repartir malgré sa volonté de le faire. Je n'avais jamais compris ma meilleure amie.

Pourquoi vouloir retourner avec lui ?

Elle était restée chez moi, enfermée. Et elle avait fini par commettre cet acte. Ma meilleure amie s'était suicidée. Et c'est moi qui l'avait retrouvée, dans ma salle de bain, entourée de tout ce sang qui s'échappait des minces lignes dessinées sur ces poignets. Dans sa lettre qu'elle m'avait laissée, elle m'avait écrit être salie, dégoûtée par elle, brisée, torturée, hantée par cette fois où il l'avait violée.

J'avais longtemps pleuré.

Je passe ma main sur mon ventre arrondi et sens un coup. Un faible sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Et je replonge dans mes souvenirs.

Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le mari de ma meilleure amie à lui faire ça ?

J'étais allée voir la belle mère de ma meilleure amie, sa mère à lui donc... Elle avait répondu à toutes mes questions malgré sa réticence. Et j'avais alors compris certains points.

Nous disons tel père tel fils. Et cela est encore prouvé dans la situation de ma meilleure amie.

Elle m'avait expliqué. Son marié était autoritaire et alcoolique. Il la battait. Mais le pire était que le mari de ma meilleure amie, donc le fils de cet homme, avait aussi subi ces coups.

Il n'aurait jamais du reproduire ce schéma même si le modèle qui lui servait de père, n'avait pas été le meilleur.

Et de plus l'attitude de la belle-mère de ma meilleure amie m'avait indignée. Elle faisait comme si le comportement de son mari était normal. Puis elle m'avait presque virée de ce manoir qui leur sert de maison.

Pourquoi ma meilleure amie n'avait-elle pas porté plainte ? Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée faire ?

Tant de questions qui resteront pour toujours sans réponse. Ma meilleure amie ne me l'avait jamais dit ou expliqué. Après chaque moment où je l'avais réconfortée, elle était repartie sans un mot bien que j'avais, de nombreuses fois, tenté de la faire rester. Il n'y avait eu que le dernière et malheureuse fois que j'y étais parvenue.

Elle avait changé par sa faute. Il l'avait transformée et façonnée à son image.

Vengeance ! C'est un des seuls mots qui est gravé dans mon esprit en ce moment. Mais je pense à ce petit être grandissant en moi, et je me dit que je ne peux rien faire.

Ce connard n'était pas venu à son enterrement. Mais s'il avait été là, je crois bien que je l'aurais tué !

Il est ma cause de sa mort même si pour les médecins, c'est un simple suicide. Ce ne sont que des idiots, imbéciles, abrutis, ignorants !

Serai-je un jour de nouveau entièrement heureuse ?

Je ne le pense pas. J'ai mon mari et bientôt ma fille mais mon bonheur ne sera jamais complet sans elle.

Et c'est un mois plus tard que cette absence ce fait très ressentir. Car c'est aujourd'hui que mon mari, Emmett Mathéo McCarty, et moi, Rosaline Lilliane McCarty, accueillons une petite une petite Isabella Rosa McCarty dont ma meilleure amie aurait été la marraine. Et ma fille s'appelle comme ça en son hommage, à elle, à ma sœur de cœur. En hommage à Isabella Marie Cullen, née Swan, morte par la faute de son mari, Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Donnez moi votre avis. **

**Bis...  
R-N**


End file.
